OBAN STAR RACERS: THE WAR FOR BYRUS
by NourasianKnight52
Summary: 30 years after the great race of Oban Don Wei has just died, Eva and Aikka are getting married. Meanwhile on Byrus, Rush and his people are engaged in a war for their planet against the Crogs. In a desperate attempt Rush contacts King Laos and begs for help, King Laos having recently overthrown the Crogs from Nourasia sends Prince Aikka and his army to help Rush.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm a new writer and this is my first fan fiction so I'd be grateful for any advice on how to improve my story or even a comment praising it either way I'd appreciate it. Anyway this is the first chapter so it's a bit short I'm waiting to see what people will say about it and I'll try to improve in the rest of the story.**

**Chapter 1: The Funeral**

The old mans name was Don Wei, The once great star race manager who, led the Earth team to victory in the Great Race of Oban. That had been 30 years ago and he was now 85 years old, It was obvious he didn't have much time left.

He had been in hospital for 6 months now and he was getting worse. A girl was sitting at the side of the bed as she always was, Holding his hand, The girl's name was Eva Wei the famous pilot who had won The Great Race of Oban.

She was no longer a teenager she was 23 years old or so she looked, For she was no ordinary human she was The Avatar who had been forgotten

Although she wasn't the Avatar she had been given some power and this is what had slowed her ageing process, so while all her friends grew old she stayed the same.

This hadn't been a good week for her, Her dad had gotten worse and instead of getting ready for her wedding she was sitting all day next to her father. Her soon to be husband Prince Aikka of Nourasia had been in a few times to see her but hadn't been able to stay long for he had to look after his kingdom while his father was busy.

The machine that had been slowly beeping to Don Wei's pulse had slowed and was slowing even more.

"Nurse!" Eva yelled,

"His pulse is going down!"

A nurse and a doctor ran into the room and the nurse took Eva outside the door

"No I need to stay with him,"

"There's nothing you can do for him just stay here,"The nurse told her,

Then she turned and went to help the doctor. Eva watched through the window, dread filling every part of her body, she watched in horror as the doctor took a syringe and jabbed it into Don Wei's neck, There was silence.

The silence was short-lived though as the machine started to make a whining sound. The doctors head slumped and Eva saw the sadness on the nurse's face. Slowly the horror sank in that her father was dead. She felt drops of water on her hands and realised that she was crying, The tears overflowing and showing no sign of stopping.

The funeral took place 2 days later, In the same graveyard her mother was buried in. Prince Aikka hugged Eva as she cried. She took one last look at the coffin as it was lowered into the ground,

"I love you dad," she wept,

and then the coffin disappeared under a pile of soil. She felt alone, She wanted to be alone, But she couldn't she had to be strong.

Eva strapped her bag to G'Dars side and gave the giant beetle a pat. Aikka had come to take her back to Nourasia where they would be married.

"Eva are you ready to go?" Asked Aikka,

Eva took one last look at her home knowing she would never be returning here.

"Yes, I'm ready to go," She replied peeling her eyes away and climbing on G'Dar's back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Nourasia

The journey to Nourasia was a lot shorter than Eva expected, It had only lasted about 5 minutes. Once Eva had gotten onto G'Dar Prince Aikka had produced a small blue sphere from his pocket and thrown it on the ground and a portal had opened to Nourasia, then they simply stepped through it.

Eva was blinded immediately by the sudden bright light, She was finally on Nourasia, even though they had been engaged for 7 months Eva had never been to Nourasia before, It was beautiful. There were no ugly buildings popping up everywhere there were just small structures made of a type of rock Eva had never seen before and it was beautiful to look at, they were a whitish colour and they were smooth, Extraordinary yet simple, and there was grass lots of luscious green grass it was amazing, Eva had lived in the city most of her life so this was a new experience to her, There was a cool breeze blowing against her cheek not the big gusts of wind you would get on Earth. As Eva looked around she saw a structure that was bigger than the rest and realised that this must be where Aikka lived, The palace of Honour.

The inside of the Palace was decorated with paintings and pieces of art, The Nourasians, Eva knew Nourasians were very honourable people and had many talents as well as being famous for their hospitality, Eva smiled remembering her and Aikka meeting for the first time, The way they'd become friends almost immediately, But Eva remembered that Nourasians could also be very dangerous if you got on the wrong side of them, She shuddered as she remembered when she'd seen Aikka destroy half a cliff with one arrow, Just before she raced him.

"Eva?" Came a voice

Eva snapped out of the daydream and realised that Aikka had asked her a question.

"Are you alright?" Aikka asked her,

She loved the way he was so caring, that concerned look he gave her.

"Yes sorry, Just...thinking," she said,

"Are you ready to meet my parents?"

Eva took a deep breath,

"Yes, I am," she replied.

"Ok then,"

Prince Aikka pulled on a rope outside a pair of massive doors, that Eva had suprisingly missed.

There was a short silence before a deep voice bellowed,

"Enter!"

Prince Aikka pushed open the doors to the throne room, it was huge, the ceiling went up quite a bit before curving into a glass dome, as they walked on a red carpet towards the thrones Eva saw more paintings on the walls, this time with dates beneath them,

"These must be the past kings of Nourasia ," Eva thought to herself.

As they approached the 2 occupied thrones Eva took in Aikka's parents. His mother was slender with long brown hair, and had the same piercing blue eyes as Aikka, she looked like the sort of lady who could keep her cool under pressure. Akkia's father on the other hand was a lot more intimidating. He had short dark hair and a beard that went down to the top of his chest, his chest was bursting with muscles. Unlike his wife he had green eyes that felt like they could look into your soul, he was a very big looking Nourasian.

"Prince I see you have finally brought your princess to our wonderful planet Nourasia, Greetings Molly Wei I am Laos, king of Nourasia and this is my wife Queen Nori." The King spoke with a loud deep voice.

"Greetings your majesties," Eva stammered as she did a little curtesy,

"My name isn't Molly it is in fact Eva, Molly is the name I used to get on the Earth team in The Great Race of Oban,"

"Oh, may I ask why?" Questioned the king.

"Um well when I was a child, my mother was killed, in a race against the creature Spirit... it broke my father's heart and he sent me to a school and didn't talk to me for years, when I was 16 I escaped and I drove to the place he worked...he didn't even recognise me and..I just couldn't bring myself to tell him so I made up the name Molly," Eva explained sadly,

"I see," Laos said.

"Well you'll be happy to know that the wedding preparations are complete, and the wedding will take place in 3 days time," Laos told her.

"Oh, thank you, your majesty," Eva replied,

"It is fine my dear, now go prepare yourself my dear, Aikka will show you where you two will be staying,"

"Yes...your majesty,"Eva said as Aikka led her out the throne room.

"Oh and one more thing," called Laos.

"Yes your majesty?"

"Call me father,"Laos told her.

"Ok..father," Eva replied as she left.

"Everything ok?" Aikka asked once the doors had closed behind them.

"Yea, just feels like I have a father again" Eva told him.

"He will be your father soon,"

"I know it just doesn't feel that way," Eva explained as they walked out the palace.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll get used to it soon," Aikka comforted her,

"Well here we are," he said as they came to a stop.

It was a lovely white structure with a small porch accompanied by a small rocking chair.

"This is nice," Eva slowly, as she wasn't used to these kinds of buildings.

"This is where we will spend the rest of our days together," Aikka told her as he reached for her hand.

"I can't wait," replied Eva as she took his hand in hers.

"I love you Aikka," said Eva.

"I love you too Eva," replied Aikka, as he leaned in for the kiss, which Eva met with her lips.

After the kiss they walked into the house hand in hand as two small Nourasian children giggled in the shadows at the disappearing couple.

**I would just like to give a big thanks to TheScoundrelCookie for her feedback from chapter 1 and I will probably start the main story in either chapter 3 or 4**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the chapter in which the main story starts to appear. As well as a few old friends I hope that everyone is enjoying the story and I'm really grateful to everyone who's left a comment and who's followed or added this to their favourites. It really makes my day so a massive thank you to you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Party Crasher

The day had arrived, Eva was feeling nervous as a Nourasian woman helped her pull on her dress.

Since the wedding was taking place on Nourasia Eva had to wear traditional Nourasian clothes, but they were golden instead of traditional brown since it was a royal wedding.

The dress wasn't as long as it was on Earth but it still came down to her feet. It was a bit like the outfit Aikka wore but it was made of a really soft material (unknown to Earth) and the bottom part of the dress fell loose around her ankles. It also came with a small tiara that was a silvery colour and that had 2 green jewels encrusted into the front of the tiara, on either side of a big scarlet jewel in the centre. Eva had tied her hair up in a bun for the first time in her life. It felt strange to her but when she put on the dress and the tiara she couldn't help noticing how good she looked in it. She wondered how Aikka was getting on. She hadn't been allowed to see him since this morning.

"It's finished," the Nourasian woman said as she stepped away from Eva,

" You look amazing my dear," she complimented.

"Thank you very much," Eva replied.

"I'm really nervous though,"

"Don't worry dear you will be its normal for you to be feeling nervous," the woman comforted her.

"I've never been to a wedding before so I have no idea really what to do, well apart from the part when you walk up to the altar and the priest says all this stuff and that," Eva told her.

"Ah, well its different on Nourasia, didn't Prince Aikka tell you?" The woman asked.

"Oh yea whoops," Eva remembered.

"You walk into the house of the bride's house and you hold hands as the bride's father gives his blessings don't you?" Eva asked. She realised as she said it that she had no father to give his blessing.

"Yes that's right but since your father passed away. Then the king will give his blessing and since your home is on Earth the wedding will take place in the Palace,"The woman said.

"Ok," Eva thanked her as she wiped a tear from her eye, she missed her father. Not for the first time she wondered why she had seemed to age slower than everyone else. She had assumed that some of the Avatar's power had slipped into her at the Temple of the Heart in the last battle with Canaletto. But now it seemed unlikely.

"I'm sorry for your loss dear," The woman said.

"Thank you," Eva replied as she wiped another tear, " What's your name?"

"My name is Litika," She answered.

"Well thank you Litika for your help,"

"It's alright love," Litika told her.

"Now let's get you to the Palace, the wedding will be starting soon."

The throne room had been transformed for the wedding there were rows of chairs set for the guests. Everyone from the town had been invited and already most of the guests had arrived. Aikka was wearing his usual outfit but this time he was wearing a miniature crown. It was a bit like Eva's but it was a bit bigger and was golden and had 2 small blues gems outside the 2 green gems. He was also nervous even though he'd been preparing for this for 7 months.

"Nervous?" Came a deep voice,

Aikka jumped not realising anyone was behind him.

"Wha-" he asked confused as he turned around,

"I asked if you were nervous," King Laos asked.

"I am," Aikka told him truthfully.

"That's ok, I was nervous on my wedding day too. It's natural," Laos explained.

"Have you introduced Eva to your siblings?" He asked suddenly, "They've been dying to meet her."

"Oh, um I was meaning to but it's been so busy since we arrived so I haven't had time," Aikka said unconvincingly.

"Aikka," Laos moaned as he face-palmed.

"Does she even know you have a brother and a sister?" he asked.

"...No," Akkia replied sheepishly.

"Son after this wedding you will tell her, That's if she hasn't already figured it out by then," Laos told him.

"Yes father."

"Oh and one more thing," Laos added.

"Yes?"

"Smile for goodness sake it's your wedding!" Laos said with a grin.

"Ok," Aikka said as he smiled.

"Prince Aikka of Nourasia I here by give you my humble blessing and I hope that you and Eva will live long happy lives together till the day you die," King Laos proclaimed. "Does anybody want to say anything before these two are wed?"

"No one?"

"Ok then."

"You may kiss..." Laos began.

There was an almighty crash as the doors to the throne room were thrown open and a massive figure walked into the room. He had massive, bushy, beard and was bulging with muscles.

"Your majesty," His voice boomed as he bowed,

"Forgive the intrusion but I have a serious matter on my hands and I need your Crogs are back and they're invading Byrus," Rush told him.

"And their next target is Nourasia..."

**So the story has properly begun! This next 2 weeks is holidays for me so I'll probably get chapter 4 out next week but I might only get chapter 5 two weeks after I'll try to get a chapter each week so you guys don't have to wait long so have a good week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm releasing chapter 4 earlier than I thought. This chapter I found quite easy to write. This is the start of the main story. So as always enjoy!**

Chapter 4: War Plans

Eva had been glad to see Rush again but she wished that it would've happened some time after the wedding. After Rush's entrance the King had left to talk to Rush in private. After King Laos left Queen Nori had finished the wedding and the couple had kissed (Earning a round of applause from the citizens.).

After that servants came in and moved all the chairs to make room for the after party. Many guests came up to Akkia and Eva and congratulated them. This included Canaan (Aikka's old fencing master who had been sent by King Laos to oversee the rebuilding of the rest of Nourasia.) he had arrived back last night and Aikka had made sure he was invited to the wedding.

"My prince," Canaan announced as he bowed, "It is good to see you again,"

"I'm glad to see you as well old friend," Aikka replied as he hugged the old Nourasian.

"I trust you remember Eva, or Molly as you would've known her," Aikka asked.

"The Earth team pilot? Yes I remember her it is...good to see that you two have gotten together," Canaan told them.

"You...would've loved The Holy City of Dol it was a beautiful city before it was destroyed by the Crogs," he said to Eva.

Aikka nodded in agreement, "It was a beautiful city, maybe we will be able to rebuild it in the future."

"Maybe," Canaan agreed then in a more serious whisper,

"Do you believe what the Byrasian says is true?"

"Of course if Rush came here for help it must be true!" Eva exclaimed,"Rush wouldn't do something like this as a joke."

"You know him?" Aikka and Canaan asked.

"Of course! Don't you remember him from Alwas he's the guy who saved my life and the one that tried to fight Toros." Eva explained, "I wondered what happened to him,"

Aikka thought for a moment,"Ah yes I remember him from the top six racers,"

"He was one of the few I miss from the pre-selections, I kinda miss Spirit too," Eva said as she thought back to when she found out that Spirit hadn't in fact killed her mum but had tried to save her, what had killed her was Canalleto who had purposely made her star fight leak fuel, that's how it had exploded.

"One person I certainly don't miss is Para Dice she was really annoying," Eva announced.

"I don't think I raced her," Aikka said.

"Na I knocked her out the pre-selections," Eva said with a smile, " The race was just one big game to her."

"You're sure?" Asked King Laos.

"Your majesty if Nourasia wasn't in danger I wouldn't be here," Rush told him.

"I thought that the Crogs were in the middle of a civil war,"

"As did my people but it turns one of the sides still serve the Crog Empire and have sworn to take back the land they had conquered." Rush explained.

"Hm and what of the other group?" Laos asked.

"They seem to be against the idea of conquering and just want peace...unusual certainly but they are the smaller group, they've...joined forces with my people against the invaders but it isn't enough we need more help." Rush told him.

"So that's why you came to me," Laos said as he stroked his beard, "You do realise that my people are still recovering too,"

"With all do respect your planet is nowhere near as bad as Byrus, the Crogs left nothing, they didn't give us a chance they just took over and destroyed anything in the way." Rush countered.

"... It's too risky I'm sorry," Laos apologised.

"Laos listen to me the Crogs won't care if you didn't rebel against them, they will still come to Nourasia and do what they did to Byrus to your planet, neither of us want that, we must stand together!" Rush exclaimed.

"I..I..need some time to think," Laos stammered his head pounding.

"Your majesty time is one thing we no longer have." Rush told him.

There was a long silence which was finally broken by King Laos.

"I will send some of my forces to help you and your people...The prince will command them," Laos decided.

"Your majesty there is no need to send the lad he's just been married let him enjoy it." Rush reasoned.

"No!" Laos shouted, "He either goes or you leave without our help."

"So be it," said Rush.

"I'll assemble the army, they should be ready in two days time,"

"Thank you your majesty,"

"Don't thank me yet Byrasian," Laos told him.

Eva woke up the next morning to a beautiful day, the sun was shining and some sort of bird was singing.

"Morning, "Husband"," Eva said with a giggle as she turned over. The bed was empty.

"Aikka?" she called, there was no reply.

"Where is he?" She thought.

After she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a top she walked out the house,

"Aikka?" She called again.

After about 10 minutes she found him talking with two small children under a tree.

"There you are I've been looking for you everywhere!" She told him.

"...I'm sorry Eva...I just had to do something," he was upset Eva could tell by his voice, he cleared his throat.

"Eva I'd like you to meet my twin siblings Lainga and Dekka," he said gesturing to the two children.

"I didn't know you had a brother and a sister!" Eva exclaimed as she turned to the twins.

"Hi there," she said to them putting on one of her cheesiest smiles.

"I'm Eva,"

"Hi," was all the two could manage before they burst out laughing.

Eva was taken aback,

"What's so funny," she asked with a slight frown on her face.

"You look funny," they giggled as they burst into more laughter.

Eva threw a puzzled glance at Aikka but he was looking at the ground,

"Aikka what's wrong?" Eva asked as she sat next to him as the twins rolled in the grass laughing.

Aikka was silent for a while before he answered, when he did Eva saw the sadness in his eyes.

"Eva I'm being sent to Byrus to help fight the Crogs."

**Oh, so tension is building as Aikka is being sent away, will he be killed? Well I'll decide that later, what will Eva do? Will she sit and wait for the prince to return or will the Eva we know have a plan up her sleeve? Stay tuned for chapter 5 to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 this probably the saddest chapter in the story. How is Eva coping with the news of Aikka leaving? Read to find out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Sad Goodbye

"...But why must you go?" Eva stammered, "We've just been married can't your father understand that!?"

"He wants the Nourasian army to be led by me and no one else, I'm so sorry Eva I had no idea it would be like this," Aikka was trying very hard not to cry.

Eva wasn't as strong and she burst into tears and launched herself at Aikka embracing him in a hug. The twins hearing Eva's crying stopped fooling around.

"What's wrong Aikky?" Asked Lainga.

"Um I've got some bad news...Aikky's being sent away to fight Crogs on Byrus and...Eva's very upset," Aikka explained.

"Aikky no! You can't go who will play with us?" They shouted as they tackled him to the ground with Eva still hugging him. Poor Aikka was having a really hard time saying goodbye. Finally when he couldn't hold it anymore Aikka started to cry.

"Don't go Aikky, please don't leave us!" Lainga pleaded.

"I don't want to but...I have to go, daddy says Lainga, don't worry Aikky will be back soon I promise. Aikka sobbed as he hugged them all tighter not wanting to let go.

"I'll come back to all of you I promise," he whispered.

As all four of them cried none of them noticed the massive figure standing in the shadows, if they had they would've seen the tear as it fell from Rush's eye.

"Aikka," he called wiping the tear from his eye, "it is time to go my prince."

Aikka wiped the tears from his eyes, "Ok can I have just one more minute please?" He begged.

"Yes of course," Rush exclaimed.

Aikka turned back to the three people he loved the most. "Eva in my absence please look after the twins," he asked.

All Eva could manage in reply was a nod.

"Now you two," he said as he crouched down(To talk to the twins eye to eye.), "I want you to look after Eva for me while I'm gone ok?"

"Ok Aikky," They sobbed as they hugged him again.

"Go kick the Crogs butt," Dekka told him,

"I will, Aikka replied.

Then he turned back to Eva, they stared at each other for a second before they embraced each other Eva was still crying, "Promise me you'll come back Aikka, I can't live without you," Eva wept.

"I will,"He said as he looked into Eva's red eyes, "I love you Eva, more than anything in this universe,"

"I love you too Aikka," Eva replied before bursting into fresh tears.

After a minute when she had stopped crying Eva turned back to him,

"Take this for luck," Eva said as she handed him something.

Aikka opened his hand and saw a half-moon necklace (The one Eva never took off.), It had been give to her by her dad for her eighteenth birthday, It had been her mothers and Don Wei had kept it for Eva till she turned eighteen.

"But Eva this wa-" Aikka started,

But Eva put her finger on his lips,

"Take it, it'll bring you luck," she said and she kissed him, Aikka wasn't expecting this but he quickly kissed back, After some time Aikka broke away.

"Thank you Eva I will make sure I keep it safe," He told her.

"Your welcome," she answered.

"Now go kick some Crog butt."

Aikka blew her one last kiss as he mounted G'Dar and walked through a portal to Byrus with his army.

Later that day Eva finally concluded that she wouldn't just sit around and do nothing. How could she when Aikka's life was in danger, She never thought that she would but now she hated Rush for coming here and taking Aikka away. But what could she do. She was just a girl with no special powers. She thought for twenty minutes about what she would do. Then it hit her. She would go to visit an old friend. Jordan.

** So Eva has chosen to go find Jordan. But will Jordan be the same after 30 years? And how will Eva get there? I think it's time for a little team reunion but what about her promise to Aikka about the twins? Find out in chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here we are with Aikka's first glimpse of Byrus. I think I'm going to do the rest of the story as one chapter from Aikka's point of view and the next from Eva's.**

Chapter 6: Arrival on Byrus

_**AIKKA**_

It was a wasteland. That was Prince Aikka's first thought anyway. As soon as they'd stepped out the other end of the portal two very intimidating Byrasians had led them to their Base. As far as Prince Aikka could see there were no signs of plant life or animals at all. He realised why the Byrasians hated the Crogs so much, their planet was a wasteland. Rush had been right Nourasia's scars were nothing compared to Byrus'.

"I wonder what it was like before the Crogs invaded," Aikka whispered to himself.

"It was beautiful, just like Nourasia," Rush told him.

Aikka got a fright not knowing Rush was there.

"Why did the Crogs do this?" Aikka asked him.

"They wanted a precious metal only found here, the same metal that my star racer was made from." Rush told him.

"All this for a metal?" Aikka asked surprised.

"This metal is indestructible," Rush explained, "It can't be blown up that's why the Crogs wanted it so badly...and why they were so ruthless."

"I'm sorry Rush," Aikka said as he stood on the tip of his toes to give the massive Byriasian a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm just glad that you've come to help us," Rush told him.

"Only united can we defeat the Crogs," Aikka replied then he remembered something, "Didn't you say that there were Crogs fighting with you?"

"Ah...yes they've offered help and well it was decided we would accept but we would keep a close eye on them," Rush said then his voice hardened, "I don't trust them one bit, once a Crog always a Crog."

"But these Crogs want peace," Aikka argued.

"If they had tried to help the first time Byrus was invaded I might feel different about Crogs but as it happened the only Crogs were the ones that destroyed my planet," Aikka thought he saw a tear form in the giant's eye.

"Hey don't worry Rush we can do this," He reasoned.

Rush's face lit up a little, "You're right Prince my ram's horn was nearly half empty but now it's half full!" Rush's voice boomed.

"Now Prince we should pro-" He started.

"Incoming!" Boomed a loud voice just before there was a massive explosion,

"CROGS INCOMING!" Someone else yelled.

Aikka drew his sword, "I'll go ready my troops," he told Rush.

Rush nodded, "Quickly my dear boy," he said as he drew a very big weapon that resembled a pick axe. "The Crogs are back."

As Aikka ran to the barracks that had been given to the Nourasians, Some of the Knights were already running to their beetles, In the chaos Aikka spotted Canaan,

"Canaan get the Knights ready the Crogs are attacking!" Aikka shouted.

"Yes my prince," Canaan yelled back as he ran back into the barracks.

"Knights to your beetle's we're under attack!" Canaan ordered.

Meanwhile Aikka had found G'Dar and had just mounted him when a building next to him exploded, three Byrasians soldiers and four Nourasian knights were flung backwards as a massive Crog stepped through brandishing a very big sword.

He laughed as he saw the fallen soldiers,

"Hah puny insects your time is up," he laughed as he raised his sword,

"No!" Yelled Aikka as he launched a glowing arrow straight at the Crogs head, it exploded on impact showering the soldiers in Crog guts.

"Get up!" Aikka ordered as more Crogs came through the ruins of the building.

"My prince look out!" Canaan yelled as a Crog appeared out of nowhere and ran straight at Aikka.

"For Byrus," Cried Rush as he slammed his pickaxe into the Crog's chest sending it flying backwards where it hit some of his fellow Crogs knocking them over.

"Thanks Rush," Aikka sighed,

"Just keep an eye out Prince," Rush yelled as he ran at the fallen Crogs. Aikka drew another arrow and yelled,

"To battle G'Dar!" As the giant beetle rose and flew over to where Rush had engaged the Crogs.

Aikka let loose an arrow striking a Crog in the back and set him on fire. He took aim at a Crog trying to take Rush from behind and let loose another explosive arrow, it hit the Crog in the back and exploded. Rush turned and gave Aikka a huge grin, "Looks like we're even Prince," Rush shouted jokingly. Aikka smiled this wasn't going to bad.

Then he heard a shriek just before he was knocked off G'Dar and hit the ground hard, his world went black...

**Oh no! something has happened to Aikka is he ok well I'm afraid that you'll have to wait two chapters to find out because the next chapter is about Eva's journey. So hold in there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm here with the next chapter of the War for Byrus it's set at the same time as the last chapter but is about what happened on Nourasia. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Queen Nori learns the truth

_**EVA**_

It was the day after Aikka had left and Eva was almost finished packing. She planned to ask Aikka's parents for help to get to Oban, where she would then ask for Jordan's help to defeat the Crogs on Byrus. Ten minutes later she was ready,

"We'll it's now or never," She whispered to herself as she slung a backpack over her shoulders and headed to the Palace.

When she arrived at the entrance a servant met her.

"How may I serve you princess? He asked.

"I would like to talk to the King and Queen if they're free," Eva replied.

"I will go ask the King if he is able to see you," The servant told her before hurrying off.

"I wonder if they'll even see me," Eva thought.

A few minutes later the servant returned,

"His majesty will see you now," He told her.

"Thanks," Eva said smiling as the servant opened the doors to the throne room for her.

"Ah my dear, what brings you here today?" Laos asked smiling.

"I'm here about Aikka..." Eva said nervously.

The Kings face hardened a little,

"Now Eva we've discussed this and you know that I won't change my mind." Laos told her.

"I'm not here to argue about bringing Aikka back I'm asking permission to seek help for the war on Byrus," Eva explained.

"Ah and who were you thinking of asking?" Laos asked leaning forward in his throne.

"I was thinking of asking my old friend Jordan or the Avatar for help, I'm sure that he would." Eva told him.

"The Avatar? What makes you think he'll help the Prince?" Laos asked.

"Well...um before he became the Avatar Jordan was my partner in The Great Race of Oban and...we were friends with Rush so I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to help," Eva stammered.

"And why do you ask me why not just leave?" Laos questioned her.

"I was wondering if I'd be allowed to use one of those portal thingies to get to Oban," Eva told him.

"Hmm you wish to use a portal thingy... well I suppose there'd be no harm in it," Laos said.

"Thank you so much your majesty!" Eva replied.

"Hold on," Laos told her, "If you are to go then you must take a guardian with you."

"Oh...but I don't know anyone here," Eva explained.

"It doesn't have to be someone from Nourasia just someone who you trust and will keep you safe," Laos told her.

"Ok, I promise I'll find someone,"

"When you do come back here and I will make a portal for you," Laos said.

"Thank you your majesty," Said Eva as she bowed.

"You may leave," Laos' voice boomed.

Eva couldn't believe it all she had to do was find someone who could look after her and she could go! But who could she ask? She pondered this for a while and came up with a few suggestions but then dismissed them immediately. Then she thought of one. It was a bit of a long shot she admitted but they were on good terms now that Eva knew Spirit hadn't been the cause of her mother's death,

"It's worth a try at least," she thought to herself. "Even though he wasn't responsible for my mother's death Spirit still feels guilty about it, I'm sure he would help if he knew someone else that I loved was in danger..."

Eva thought for a minute before coming to a decision.

"What the hell! it's worth a try, I'll go talk to King Laos."

"Are you sure about this?" Laos asked her.

"Yes," Eva replied.

"Very well I shall send a message to their leader and ask for Spirit to be sent here." Laos told her.

"Thank you your majesty," Eva said.

"Does this child really know what she's doing, I'm not sure that its wise to trust a Phils with her life let alone Spirit...I suppose it's her choice though," Laos thought to himself as he watched Eva leave the throne room.

"Dekinga," Laos called.

"Yes your majesty?" Asked the servant as he hurried into the room and bowed to the king.

"Have a message sent to the leader of the Phils and ask for Spirit to be sent here," Laos told him.

"Yes your majesty," The servant replied before hurrying to the message room.

"Are you ok dear," Queen Nori asked as she reached over to touch his arm.

"I've just sent Aikka to his death and I'm trusting Spirit to look after Eva," He said sadly, "What's wrong with me," He looked at Queen Nori.

"It's not your fault that you have to make difficult decisions," Queen Nori told him.

"I didn't have to send Aikka," He admitted.

"But you told me Rush asked for him!" Queen Nori exclaimed.

"That was...a lie I-I don't know why, I just said that Aikka was to go...Rush told me to let him stay b-but I made him go..." Laos told her, "Why did I make him go?"

Queen Nori didn't reply she just sat there shock filling her as she realised what her husband had done.

"I can...understand why you did it Laos," She comforted him.

Laos looked at her, his eyes were wet with tears, "I sent Aikka to his death Nori I know that you don't mean those words,"

Queen Nori stayed silent.

Laos turned to her, "Before he left Aikka made me promise him that I would look after Eva...and that in the event of his death...she was to become heir to the throne..."

There was a brief silence before Nori spoke.

"Will you let her go to this Jordan for help?" She asked.

"I may have failed Aikka but I will not fail Eva...she will stay on Nourasia," Laos decided.

"But it may be Aikka's only hope!" Nori exclaimed.

"But I can't risk Eva's life," Laos shouted before saying in a quiet voice, "I can't fail two of my children and lead them to their deaths."

"Aikka's not dead!," She shouted, "Stop saying he's dead Laos he isn't!" She shouted just as Dekinga ran in with a serious expression on his face,

"Your majesty the Crogs raided the Byrasian base and have taken Prince Aikka prisoner!" He yelled trying to catch his breath.

"What are your orders?" He asked Laos.

Laos didn't reply for a while his face was a mask of horror from hearing this news, slowly he told the servant, "You must make sure that the Princess does not leave Nourasia.

**So you know what's happened to Aikka and that Laos doesn't want Eva to go ask for help what'll happen?! Also I have a question would you guys want more about the twins (Dekka and Lainga) in the chapters? If you do then send me a message or write in the review section and I'll base the rest of the story on what you guys said.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I know I just released a chapter today but I had already thought of what I was going to write in this chapter and i really just wanted to upload it so i could start on the next one so here's a special two chapters in one day treat! Enjoy. **

Chapter 8: Hostage

_**AIKKA**_

Aikka slowly opened his eyes, he was in a dark room, he rubbed his head it was throbbing like mad, what had happened? As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he saw that he was in a cell from what he could see there was only a bucket in the corner of the room.

"How did I get here?" He asked himself.

"You were knocked out and taken hostage, a deep voice replied.

"Who's there?" Aikka asked as he tried to get up, he soon realised that it was too much for him so he slumped on the cold floor.

The voice laughed at this pathetic attempt, "I think you know who I am Prince," It replied.

Aikka thought for a minute, the voice did sound familiar he froze it couldn't be...

"I see from your expression you do remember me," the Crog said as he appeared from the shadows.

"N-no it ca-can't be you're dead!" He stammered

The Crog laughed again, "A lot of people seem to share your thought prince but I think it's obvious that I'm not dead," General Kross said with a smile.

"Your ship blew up you should be dead!" Aikka cried.

"Did you honestly think that it would take a mere explosion to kill me prince?" Kross asked him,

"I made sure that there were back up plans if anything went wrong," He laughed.

"But how?" Aikka asked.

"What the Earth girl (Kross spat out the words) did was she blew up the outside of my ship, the cockpit I was in was made of a certain metal I'm sure your Byrasian friends know of."

Aikka didn't know what to say the words were sticking in his throat.

"The indestructible kind, yes so I was able to survive to your dismay," Kross answered, "To take my revenge on these pathetic worms." He said as he clenched his fist

"And you my dear prince," He said as his eyes narrowed.

Aikka started to shuffle back. This seemed to amuse the General as he started to laugh again, that cold harsh laugh.

"What have you done to G'Dar?" Aikka asked.

Kross stopped laughing and looked at the Nourasian,

"You're pathetic insect hah!" He shouted.

"What have you done to G'Dar?" Aikka roared.

"Well my prince I can tell you this, he tried his best to defend you but the poor bug got squashed," Kross said cruelly.

"WHAT!" Aikka shouted,

"It got what it deserved," He said, "Maybe your little bug would still be alive if a certain prince hadn't disobeyed me! Kross shouted suddenly.

"You treacherous little maggot!"

"If you hadn't interfered then I would've been Avatar and everything would've been alright...but no," Kross shouted as his eyes narrowed, "You helped the little girl win and for that you're going to get the pleasure of watching your little princess being killed slowly and your big Byrasian friend as well, by Kramme that worm won't shut up."

Aikka's face went pale,

Kross saw this and smiled,

"Touched a nerve have I? He teased.

"You'd better not hurt either of them!" Aikka shouted.

"we don't have your princess yet but your friend is having the special treatment."

Aikka's blood ran cold.

"He's a tough one for a Byrasian but he'll break sometime as for your princess, we may not have her now but when we do," Kross drew a line with his finger under his neck.

"Sleep tight prince," he called as walked away.

Aikka sat there dread filling every part of his body,

"Eva wherever you are I hope you're ok." He whispered to himself.

**Oh no Kross is back and he's out for revenge on Eva! What will happen stay tuned to find out in the next chapter. And I'm sorry that this chapter was quite short.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys well it seems that you do want to see the twins more so I've put them in a lot in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Everything starts to go wrong

_**EVA**_

When Spirit had received the message he'd left his planet to get to Nourasia. Eva felt nervous as she saw the Phils approach her house as he got closer she heard a scream and the twins came into view running at her,

"Oh no," Eva said before Dekka and Lainga grabbed her legs.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"There's a scary person outside," Lainga replied.

"He was going to eat us!" Dekka told her.

"No he wasn't Dekka he's here to look after me," she said.

"Why?" Both twins asked at the same time.

"Because Eva has to go on a...um...journey," she thought up quickly.

"Can we come?" They asked.

"Ah, no I'm afraid you have to stay here," Eva told them.

"Puleeeeeeeeeeese," they begged.

"No it's not safe so you need to stay here,"

"But if its not safe then you shouldn't go," they told her.

"I've got a guardian though," she replied.

"Why can't he protect us then?" Lainga countered.

Eva didn't know how to reply, "Um you're not old enough?" She tried.

"Yes we are," they said.

"Urgh, guys I don't have time to argue about this you're not coming you have to stay here," Eva decided.

"But you're breaking your promise," Dekka said close to tears.

"What promise?" Asked Eva.

"The one you made to Aikky...you're ment to look after us," Lainga reminded her.

"Oh..." Eva said as she remembered the promise.

"So either you stay or we come," Dekka declared.

An idea came into Eva's head, it was cruel but it would work,

"But aren't you scared the big scary person will eat you?" Eva asked them.

"B-but you s-said t-that he wo-wouldn't eat us," Lainga stammered.

"Well every now and again he gets a little hungry so he might," Eva said slyly.

Dekka and Lainga eyes were as big as marbles,

"I don't want to be eaten," The twins sobbed as they started to cry.

Eva felt terrible seeing the two children crying so she tried to comfort them,

"Don't worry if you stay away from him then he won't eat you," she told them.

Lainga looked at her, her eyes were huge and were crying rivers of tears,

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes" Eva told them.

"Yay!" The twins cried.

Eva was taken aback by the sudden change in mood,

"What?" She asked confused just as they heard soft footsteps on the porch.

Spirit stood quietly at the door.

Lainga and Dekka's face's went pale as they saw the strange alien.

Eva knew what was going to happen and just covered her ears in time as the twins began to scream,

"The aliens back he's going to eat us!" Dekka screamed.

"Eva save us I don't want to be eaten!

Lainga screamed as she grabbed her leg again.

"Urgh," Grunted an annoyed Eva.

"Ok you two, time out go play hide and seek or something," Eva said as she grabbed both of them by the collar of their clothes and took them outside,

"What's hide and seek?" They asked her as Eva set them down in the grass

"Just go play something guys," Eva told them.

"Ok," they replied as they skipped off.

"There's something wrong with those twins," Eva thought to herself.

She turned to walk back to her house and saw Spirit still standing in the doorway.

"Um...hi Spirit thanks for coming," Eva said trying to make conversation with the alien but he didn't answer instead he just held out his hand.

"Why are you holding out your hand?" She asked him, still he said nothing.

"Fine," Eva sighed as she walked over and touched his hand.

"Hello Eva," came a smooth voice.

Eva jumped back in shock,

"Who said that," she asked then she realised something.

"Are you only able to talk to someone by...touching them?" She asked the Phils,

Spirit nodded.

"Oh ok then," Eva said.

"Your majesty!" Yelled Dekinga as he ran into the throne room.

"A Crog ship just exited hyperspace and is heading for Nourasia!"

"What!" Laos shouted.

"What are your orders?" Dekinga asked.

"Get all remaining knights to their battle stations and get all the townspeople into the palace," Laos ordered.

"Yes your majesty," Dekinga replied.

He ran out of the throne room and up a pair of spiral stairs at the top was a large bell, Dekinga paused for a moment to catch his breath then he took hold of a rope connected to the bell and started to ring it, after a full minute Dekinga stopped. He saw Nourasians running everywhere in the town, he also saw the knights running to their beetles. Dekinga turned away and ran to get the princess.

Eva had explained to Spirit why she had sent for him when she heard the bell ring, she paused unsure what it ment then she saw people running everywhere and knights mounting their beetles.

"We're under attack," She heard Spirit say calmly.

"What do we do?" Eva asked him.

"I don't know but whatever it is I'll protect you," Spirit told her.

"Thank you Spirit," Eva replied just as Dekinga ran in.

"Princess you must come with me to the palace we're under attack!" He told her.

"What but who's attacking us?" She asked him.

"The Crogs," He answered.

His answer hung in the air creating a tense atmosphere.

"Ok come on Spirit let's go," Eva told him.

The trio had just got out the house when there was a whining sound and a grey object dropped through the sky and landed with a boom creating an explosion of dirt.

"Drop pods run!" Dekinga shouted, "Run!"

They turned and ran just as there was a hiss and part of the pod went flying and landed just in front of them, Eva turned and saw a Crog climbing out of the pod, it saw them its yellow eyes narrowing,

"RUN!" She yelled.

They had almost reached the palace when Eva heard screaming, she recognised those screams,

"The twins!" She yelled as she ran in the direction of the screams.

"Princess wait!" Dekinga yelled after her, but it was too late she was lost from sight, without hesitation Spirit ripped off his grey coat and turned into his bird form taking off after Eva.

Eva turned past a house,

"Dekka! Lainga!" She shouted.

"Heeellllllp," she heard Lainga shouting.

"I'm coming guys," Eva shouted and ran towards the shouting, as she ran past another house she saw the twins but she also saw a Crog trapping the small Nourasians in a corner, the twins had their eyes closed and were hugging each other tightly, with ease the Crog grabbed Dekka and held him in the air.

"DEKKA!" Lainga shouted as the Crog began to laugh, Dekka started to squirm in his grasp and was crying slowly the Crog began to tighten his grip,

"Hey you!" Eva yelled at the Crog, "Put him down,"

The Crog turned to look at her and loosened his grip on Dekka, the twins eyes widened when they saw Eva.

"Or what?" The Crog teased.

"Or you're going down," Eva threatened.

"Hah I'd like to see you try," the Crog laughed as he began to tighten his hold on Dekka again.

"E-v-a," Dekka was struggling to talk.

"Aargh!" Eva yelled as she ran at the Crog and punched him on the shin, the Crog just laughed,

Dekka went limp.

"Put him DOWN!" Eva yelled.

"No!" The Crog yelled back as a black object fast as a star racer flew straight at him. Eva closed her eyes and heard a sickening noise as the Crog started screaming. She opened her eyes and saw the Crogs arm lying on the ground with Dekka still in it.

"DEKKA!" Lainga yelled as she ran to her brother, "Dekka don't be dead please don't be dead," she said crying.

"We need to go Lainga," Eva told her as she picked up Dekka,

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yes," Eva told her then she saw the Crog getting up, "We need to go now,"

"Okay," Lainga sobbed.

"You will not get away pathetic insects!" The Crog yelled as he ran at them.

"RUN!" Eva shouted as they ran for the palace.

The Crog almost had them when Eva saw the dark shape again,

"Get down," she shouted at Lainga, they hit the ground just as Spirit's razor-sharp wings met the Crogs neck, the result was the Crogs head went flying and landed next to Lainga who screamed.

Eva got to her feet just as Spirit turned back into his normal form,

"Thanks," she said.

There was another explosion and Eva quickly turned to Lainga who was kicking the Crogs head,

"Quickly Lainga," she called.

"Ok," she said taking Eva's hand as all three of them ran into the palace with Dekka still unconscious in Eva's arms.

They knocked on the big wooden doors and a knight opened them.

"Hurry," he shouted as he waved them in.

As soon as they were all in, the knight closed the door and two more knights carrying a massive piece of wood barricaded it by putting the wood two holders.

"Get to the throne room," the knight told them.

Eva nodded and they all ran into the throne room which was crowded with Nourasians as they made their way towards the thrones (one of which was empty) Queen Nori saw them and beckoned them to come to her.

"There you are we were so worried," she told them then she saw Dekka and her face paled, "What happened?"

"A Crog got him but he's not dead he just needs a doctor," Eva told him.

"Mummy I'm scared," Lainga said as Nori crouched to hug her.

"Don't worry sweetie it'll be okay," Nori told her.

"Where's Laos?" Eva asked, "We have to go,"

"He's busy readying the troops to defend the palace," Nori explained.

"We have to go to Oban now!" Eva told her.

"Eva...Laos wasn't going to let you go," Nori explained.

"But but..." Eva's eyes went wide, "Why?"

"Because after he found out Aikka was captured th-" Nori started.

"Aikka! Is he ok?" Eva asked her. When Nori didn't answer Eva grabbed her shoulders, "Is Aikka ok?!"

"I-I don't know," Nori answered as she lowered her head, Eva let go of her and slumped to the floor and started to cry.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Spirit's voice,

"Don't worry Eva he's okay," he reassured her.

"How do you know," Eva asked her red eyes glistening with tears.

"I can sense him he's a prisoner but he's ok," Spirit told her.

Eva stood up,

"We have to go help him then!"

"No we must see the Avatar he's the only one who can save Aikka and Rush," he said.

"What Rush is prisoner too...is he ok?" She asked but she knew the answer.

"No he's in pain, terrible pain," Spirit told her.

Just then King Laos (Wearing a full set of armour walked in.) the room went silent.

"My subjects do not panic we have the palace on lockdown and the humans are sending reinforcements," He reassured them.

He saw Eva and pointed to two of the knights,

"Guard her with your lives," He ordered them before walking out.

"Laos wait," Eva yelled as she ran after him.

"Eva go back in the hall," Laos told her without turning around.

"No Laos you must let me go to Oban!" She told him.

Laos turned around,

"No Eva I can't risk your life,"

"Laos there are Crogs everywhere the last place that's safe is here if you want me to be safe send me to Oban where the Avatar can protect me," Eva explained.

Laos thought for a moment then spoke,

"Get Spirit and meet me back here," He told her.

"Ok," she replied and ran back to the throne room.

As she ran in she saw that the room was absolute chaos, she saw that Spirit was still with Nori at the throne,

"Spirit come on we need to go,"

Nori heard her voice and turned away from Dekka's body,

"So he's changed his mind?"

"Yes," Eva replied, "We're just going now,"

"You must take Dekka with you," She told her as she picked up his limp form.

"No he mus-" Eva started.

"He's dying," She told her suddenly, "There's nothing any doctor can do here...his only hope is the Avatar,"

"Ok," Eva said as she picked him up.

"Wait no you can't go without me!" Lainga shouted.

"Lainga we don't have time for this," Eva told her.

"Please you can't take my brother from me..." She wept as more tears appeared in her eyes.

"Ok let's go," Eva sighed as they ran to meet Laos.

"There you are hurry now we don't have long," Laos told them as they headed to another room filled with blue spheres. Laos took one and held it till it glowed then threw it at the floor where a portal appeared. He took two more spheres and handed them to Spirit,

"To get home," He told them, "Now go!"

Spirit grabbed Lainga's hand as they ran into the portal, Eva was just about to follow when the wall next to her exploded sending them flying.

**It took me a while to write this but it was worth it. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and if anyone has any suggestions then just send me a message. Stay tuned for chapter 10!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm here with chapter 10! I find that right now I can't think of much to write about Aikka...as is visible by the chapter length. I'm really sorry about this but it's hard for to do because he can't do much when he's injured and is captured but I think that this'll be the last shortish chapter of the story because I've got lot's planned for the rest of the story. So enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Interrogation

_**AIKKA**_

Aikka couldn't stand it anymore he had to do something, he tried to stand up,

"Agh!" Aikka groaned as his movement sent spasm of pain up his side. He guessed that he had at least three broken ribs and a throbbing head from his fall. He finally got to his feet and balanced unsteadily on his sore feet (The Crogs had taken his sandals.) and tried to walk, it was painful at first but after a few steps it became more bare able.

"What am I going to do?" Aikka asked himself,

"I need to help Rush," He suddenly remembered the necklace Eva had given him and hand went to his neck...it was still there, Aikka sighed relieved.

"So you're finally up," Spoke a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Aikka asked as his hand went for his sword, he cursed when he remembered it wasn't there.

"To you I'm The Interogater," He replied as he stepped into the light.

Aikka couldn't believe his eyes,

"Furter?!" Aikka didn't believe it as he saw the ex-pirate walk into the light.

"But I thought you were dead,

"Alas so did I but I just managed to get of my ship in time," Furter told him.

"Then why didn't I see you after the race?" Aikka asked him.

"Because like General Kross I was believed to be dead so I went into hiding,"

"Why are you helping the Crogs?" Aikka asked puzzled, "Wasn't Kross the one who destroyed your ship."

"Yes...he did but when my crew abandoned me I...was alone Kross found me and offered me a new life so here I am," Furter told him.

Aikka stayed silent for a while,

"Furter if you let me out then I promise to take you to Nourasia to start a better life," Aikka told him.

Furter chuckled, "And who says I want a better life?" He asked his massive tongue moving up and down as he spoke, "I love this job almost as much as being a pirate."

Aikka backed away from the door in his cell.

"Now where are you going?" Furter teased, "It's time for your interrogation."

"What?!" Aikka was scared now.

"You heard me," Furter replied as a Crog appeared.

Aikka suddenly realised what was going to happen,

"Furter don't do this,"

"I can do what I want," Furter smiled with glee.

Aikka prepared to defend himself as the Crog opened the door to his cell, As soon as the door opened Aikka launched himself at the Crog and kicked him in the temple, the Crog fell unconsciously to the floor, Aikka turned to Furter.

"Furter this is your last chance help me or end up like your friend," He threatened.

Furter didn't even seem worried,

"Oh making threats are we, well that might not work so well for your Byrasian friend now," He said calmly.

"Rush?"

"Ah yes him see I have him hooked up to a nifty device that will send thousands of volts into his body every time I press this button," He told Aikka as he produced a small device with a button from his coat.

Aikka's mouth had gone dry,

"...you're bluffing," he challenged.

"You want to bet that?" Furter said raising an eyebrow,

Aikka stayed silent,

"Well your choice," He said as he shrugged his shoulders and pressed the button, A few seconds later an inhuman scream pierced Aikka's ears,

"Rush!" He shouted his eyes going big.

"Want to talk back again?" Furter asked his finger poised over the button.

"...no," Aikka asked defeated.

"Good," Furter smiled evilly as he pressed the button again.

"No!" Aikka shouted as he ran at Furter, he didn't get more than two steps when a pair of strong hand grabbed him, it was Crog Aikka had knocked out.

The Crog looked at him with narrowed eyes for a second before he drew back his fist and hit the prince with the force of a truck. Aikka's unconscious body flew through the air and slammed against the wall, he slowly slid to the ground and didn't move, blood trickled from Aikka's head.

"You fool!" Furter yelled at the Crog,

"You're not supposed to hurt him!"

The Crog just looked at the little alien and managed not to laugh at how pathetic he looked.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Doesn't matter check if he's still alive Kross doesn't want him dead yet," Furter ordered.

The Crog felt the frail Nourasian's neck he felt a very faint pulse.

"He's alive," He informed Furter.

"Good now take him to my room," Furter ordered.

"As you wish," the Crog replied as he picked up the unconscious prince he was about to walk away when he paused to ask a question.

"What is to be done with the Byrasian?" He asked.

"Nothing yet but once I'm done with him he'll be disposed of," Furter told him.

"Just as I thought," The Crog replied as he walked off with the prince.

**I really should stop adding in all these characters because it's unnecessary but I like adding them in because it's a story about what happens after Oban and it wouldn't be as good without any familliar faces. However if you guys don't want me to add in anymore unnecessary characters or you want certain characters back then just say and I'll try to add them in.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys chapter 11! To be honest I didn't think I'd get this far. Anyway I was asked to add in a few characters so I've tried my best to add them in to the story line so Enjoy!**

EVA

Eva shielded her eyes as the wall behind her exploded. As she opened them she saw a sight that made her blood turn cold.

"N-n-no..." She stammered.

"Oh yes," Kross replied a cruel smile appeared on his face as he walked through the remains of the wall,

"It is I Kross, General of the Crog Emporium, rightful winner of the race of Oban." He said as his eye narrowed and he started to walk towards Eva.

"I've waited thirty long years to get my revenge on you, you pathetic life form."

"Get away from me!" Eva shouted at him as she shielded Dekka.

Kross laughed,

"Or what I don't see your little gunner boy here to protect you," Then his eye narrowed,

"Or now that I think of it he'd only delay your fate for a few seconds."

Suddenly he lunged at Eva hitting her with his massive fist sending her flying across the room. The force nearly knocked Eva out but she managed to stay conscious but she wasn't able to keep a hold on Dekka and he flew from her arms away from her, the impact knocked the breath from her lungs, Eva gasped trying to draw oxygen into her lungs. She managed a painful breath before Kross picked her up in his hand.

"This has certainly been worth the wait," He smiled,

"But this isn't your torment finished yet, no I have something special planned for you and the prince..." As he talked he didn't notice Laos getting up behind him, he did however hear him drawing his sword.

Kross turned to look at him,

"So finally the traitor shows his face," He dropped Eva and pressed a button on his armour, two long curved blades appeared from his gauntlets and glowed a yellow colour. "I've meant to get you as well Laos it seems that this is the perfects opportunity to do so."

"You've harassed my family for the last time Kross," Laos spat as he swiped his sword in front of him.

Kross narrowed his eye,

"Bring it old man," He challenged.

"As you wish," Laos replied as he moved faster than Eva could imagine was possible. She heard the clash of metal on metal as their blades clashed. Eva turned away from the fight and focused on looking for Dekka. She saw him and started to painfully stagger towards him. Amazingly the portal was still open and as Eva reached Dekka and picked him up the sounds of fighting stopped and a sound of someone trying to breath took its place. Eva spun round to see Kross holding Laos by the neck.

"Stay where you are girl," Kross spat,

"Or say goodbye to your pathetic father."

Eva looked desperately for a solution for someone anyone to help...but none came,

"E...va...go...don..t...lis...ten...to...him,"

Laos struggled to say as he looked at her.

"Quiet fool," Kross shouted at Laos.

As Eva looked into his eyes she saw something, determination not to give in to Kross, he nodded at her and she knew it ment she was to leave him.

"I'm sorry..." Eva choked on the words,

"I'm sorry...father," She told him as tears formed in her eyes.

"For what?" Kross asked puzzled.

Eva ignored him she looked at Laos and saw him smiling. She turned and ran for the portal. She was about to make it when Kross threw A piece of rubble with his free hand. It hit Eva trapping her right leg.

Kross started laughing again,

"Such pathetic attempts," He laughed,

"Did you honestly think you could get away from me?" He asked as he stopped in front of her, his shadow covering her in black.

"This has be-" Kross started to say but stopped when he saw two figures stepping out the portal.

"Still picking on people smaller than you," Ning said as she smiled showing Kross her razor-sharp teeth.

"Tut tut," Skun teased.

Kross turned to face the two Inna warriors,

"Is this all?" He asked amused.

"What business do you have with the girl?"

"None of your concern," Ning answered as she flexed her hand turning her fingers into long sharp claws.

"We do however want some payback from the last race though," Skun added as she drew a laser pistol.

Kross sighed,

"I don't have time for this," He said annoyed,

"So I'll make this quick," He dropped Laos and his blades appeared again.

He charged at them, Ning met him with her claws deflecting blow after blow as Skun ran over to Eva.

"Nice to see you again," She smiled at Eva.

"Can...we...talk...later," Eva told Skun pointing to the rock on her leg.

"Oh, sorry." Skun apologised as she picked up the rock as if it weighed nothing and threw it away.

"You okay," She asked as she supported Eva.

"Yea," She replied then she remembered Dekka,

"Dekka!" She cried as she spotted him lying on the floor. She tried to run to him but as soon as she put pressure on her right leg she collapsed. It was too painful.

"Take it easy," Skun told her,

"I'll get him." She said as she ran to get him.

"Ev-Eva," came a pained voice.

"Laos?" Eva asked as she saw the injured king crawling towards her.

"You must...get to the...Avatar and help..Aikka," he told her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me," Laos told her as he smiled.

"Come on time to go!" Skun shouted as she picked up Eva and slung her over her shoulder next to Dekka.

"Ning let's go!" She shouted as she ran to the portal.

"Kay sis," Ning replied. She'd done a good job of keeping Kross busy. The general hasn't met a worthy opponent in years. Ning suddenly lunged out and lashed at Kross' neck drawing blood. Kross cried out as Ning ran to join her sister at the portal.

Eva looked at Laos and saw the symbol on his head glowing blue as they ran through the portal Eva heard a second explosion this one a lot bigger, then it was gone and they appeared on the other side of the portal just before it closed. Eva looked around, she was back...back on Oban. She recognised where they were at.

"It's the the ruins from the last race," She whispered

"More like a battle," Ning muttered.

Skun carefully set Eva and Dekka down on the ground.

"Why did you help us?" Eva asked the sisters.

"Well your friend over there made a deal with us when he realised you were in trouble," Skun told her.

"Spirit?"

"Yea him,"

Eva nodded then she looked up at the Phils towering above her,

"Thanks Spirit,"

He reached down to touch Eva's head,

"You're welcome," His voice said in her head.

Eya turned to look at Dekka he was still unconscious and Lainga was stroking his head as she hugged him.

"They're so cute," Eva thought to herself, "They're so loyal to each other, never away from each other...I hope Dekka makes it I don't think Lainga could cope without him.

She thought about Laos how he had defended her to his last breath, a tear fell from her eye.

"I'm proud to have been his daughter." She thought.

"He was just like my real dad, I miss them both,"

**So what do you think of it so far? Ning and Skun have made a deal with Spirit and Laos has sacrificed his life to help Eva. I'm going to explain Ning and Skun's appearance more in chapter 13 but now the real tension starts! Stay tuned for the next chapter with poor Aikka.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been quite busy. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 12 of The War for Byrus.**

Chapter 12: Escape

Aikka

Not for the first time Aikka awoke from unconsciousness. This time he was strapped to chair. After minutes of struggling Aikka finally gave up, he was wasting too much energy on nothing. After the Crog's punch Aikka was fighting to stay conscious.

"I need to get out of here," He thought to himself.

He then remembered Eva and Kross' threat to torture her. This anger gave Aikka renewed strength and he restarted his effort to get out the chair. He stopped suddenly and doubled up, as much as his body would allow, the pain from his broken ribs was shooting through his body. Aikka gritted his teeth.

"I have to get out of here, to warn Eva." He whispered.

While he was struggling he failed to see the small figure walk into the room.

"Ah I see your awake," Lord Furter smiled.

"Great this means we can proceed with the interrogation."

Aikka didn't even bother to look at the small alien.

"You'll regret this," Aikka told him.

"Will I now?" Furter asked as he unrolled a piece of fabric unveiling the torture instruments that were contained in it.

Aikka raised his head at the noise and his ears drooped when he saw the blades and wicked looking scalpels.

Furter laughed at this,

"Has the mighty Aikka lost the will to fight?" He teased.

Aikka looked at Furter and narrowed his eyes,

"I won't talk so you might as well kill me now."

"We'll see about that," Furter replied as he picked up a small sword and examined it. What happened next was so fast Aikka believed it was just his imagination, Furter spun around and brung the blade sweeping round slicing into Aikka's left arm. It took a few seconds for Aikka's body to process what had just happened. When it did Aikka let loose a yelp of pain. He looked at his arm , there was blood running down his arm and onto the arm of the chair where it was forming a rapidly growing pool. Aikka looked back at Furter his eyes full of hate. Furter pretended not to notice as he cleaned the swords blade.

"Would you like to carry on or have you come to your senses?" Furter asked.

Aikka spat on him.

"Lets get going then," Furter said through gritted teeth as he wiped the spit off his face and reached for a small scalpel with a very sharp blade.

"Where next?" Furter asked aloud before making up his mind.

"How's about here," He declared as he brought the scalpel to Aikka's right hand.

"I hear that these two finger are required to use a bow," He said as he gestured to Aikka's index and middle finger.

Aikka stayed silent.

"I thought so," Furter concluded as he brought the scalpel's blade to Aikka's index finger.

"Anything you want to say before you say goodbye to your fingers?" Furter asked.

"No" Aikka replied defiantly.

"Very well," Furter turned back to his hand and with one fluid movement the scalpel cut through Aikka's finger.

This time Aikka yelled in pain and swore at Furter, who just smiled.

"My prince we're just getting started." Furter told him as he set down the scalpel.

Aikka's heart sinked there was no way he would be able to last long. He was going to break. He thought of Eva and his expression hardened.

"No I won't, I won't break...for Eva,"

Furter started to laugh again then stopped suddenly and fell to the floor.

"My prince are you okay?" Canaan asked as he ran to Aikka.

"I'm...fine Canaan he didn't do anything...too bad to me," Aikka lied.

Canaan nodded then saw what was left left of Aikka's index finger.

"Prince you ar-" He began.

"Not now Canaan we must get out of here and find Rush," Aikka told him.

"As you wish," Canaan replied as he handed Aikka something.

"Thought you might want this," The old Nourasian told him.

"My blade!" Aikka gasped, "But ho-"

"Not now prince," Canaan silenced him.

He turned back and saw that Furter was gone and swore.

"We must move fast before the alarm is raised."

As they crept through the Crog prison Aikka groaned as the pain from his injuries returned. Then he heard a familiar yell.

"Rush," He whispered to Canaan who nodded before gesturing for him to get ready. Aikka nodded back and Canaan slowly opened the door. The yells increased in volume as they passed inside the door. They crept through two more doors (The yells growing ever louder.) before they spotted Rush. The massive warrior was covered in blood and bruises and there were wires running into his body. There was a Crog standing next to him holding a small device to Rush's chest.

"Rush!" Aikka yelled.

The Crog turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the two Nourasians. He turned to hit the alarm button but was too slow, quick as a flash Canaan shot forward and buried his blade in the Crog's chest. The Crog made a horrible gurgling sound as Canaan removed his sword. The Crog fell to the ground with a thud.

"Rush!" Aikka called his voice filled with concern as he ran to his friend.

"A-A-Aikka?" Cracked Rush's voice.

"Don't worry friend we're getting you out of here," Aikka told him.

"Canaan help me get this off Rush," He ordered.

"Yes prince."

After they'd detached all the wires from Rush Aikka helped Rush stand up.

"Thank you for coming back for me," Rush said suddenly.

"I won't leave you behind," Aikka told him.

Rush smiled but it wasn't the big toothy grin it was more of a forced smile. Rush was about to say something when he saw Aikka's bleeding hand.

"What did they do to you?!" Rush yelled.

"It's nothing Rush now keep your voice down," Aikka whispered.

Rush mumbled something too quiet for Aikka to hear.

"Canaan are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes my prince."

"How did you get in?" Aikka asked.

"I'll show you," Canaan replied as he led the trio out the room.

"Wait," Called Rush.

"What is it?" Aikka asked.

"My weapon," He replied as he reached behind a plastic curtain and retrieved his pickaxe.

He examined it for a while before he replied.

"Lets go," he said finally.

As they crept back down the corridor towards the room Aikka was tortured in, a very loud beeping broke the silence, hurting Aikka's ears.

"They've sounded the alarm," Canaan announced.

"We must hurry."

They doubled their pace and arrived at an unmarked door. Canaan wasted no time hesitating and opened the door revealing a courtyard.

"Where are we going?" Aikka asked.

"Over there," Canaan replied as he pointed between two large crates.

"There's no way we can get through this courtyard without being spotted," Said Rush.

"Hmm..." Canaan hummed as he thought up a plan.

"There's no time we need to make a break for it!" Aikka yelled.

"As you wish my prince," Canaan replied though Aikka could hear doubt in his voice.

"I'll go first Rush'll go second and Canaan, you will bring up the rear." Aikka ordered.

Canaan and Rush nodded.

"Ok on my mark," Aikka told them as he looked for an opportunity.

"Go!" He yelled and the trio sprinted across the courtyard.

**So you'll find out if they make it in chapter 14. Next chapter will be about Eva and her newfound "allies" on their journey to find Jordan so stayed tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here with chapter 13! I've added in an extra part from last chapter from Spirit's point of view so enjoy!**

Chapter 13: More Surprises

_Spirit_

_The Phils shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness. When he had adjusted to the light he looked around._

_"So this is Oban," He thought as he looked at the ruined city._  
_"Are you ok?" he asked Lainga who was still holding his hand. _  
_She looked up at him and nodded._  
_He looked back at the portal waiting for Eva to pass through when he heard a click behind him._  
_"Don't move," A woman's voice warned. "Slowly put your hands in the and turn around." She ordered._  
_Spirit turned to see two Inna's standing behind them. The one who was ordering them had black hair curved like ram's horns and was training a laser pistol on them. Lainga whimpered and moved behind Spirit. _  
_"What do we have here?" The other Inna asked. _  
_"Looks like a Phils and a Nourasian." The one with the pistol told her. _  
_"Interesting," She said. This Inna had short spiky black hair and wings._  
_"What are you two doing here?" She asked, when Spirit didn't answer she took a step closer._  
_"I asked you a question," She threatened._  
_"He can't answer you," Lainga shouted in a small voice._  
_"Why is that?" The Inna replied as a sly smile formed on her face._  
_"He has to be touching you," Lainga replied._  
_The Inna with wings had been about to talk when a very faint cry came from the portal. Spirit immediately turned round and ripped off his coat._  
_"I wouldn't do that," The Inna with the pistol hissed. Spirit stared at them for a while before a plan formed in his head. He turned to Lainga and held out his hand._  
_"Lainga I need you to repeat everything I say to these Inna's, I fear Eva's in trouble." Spirit told her._  
_Lainga nodded and Spirit began to tell her what to say._  
_"Please let me go to the portal, my friend is in danger we were on Nourasia and Crogs attacked we must see the Avatar because my twin is dying." Lainga told them._

_The two Inna's looked at each other for a second before talking._  
_"What's in it for us?" The one with the pistol asked._  
_Spirit told Lainga who answered._  
_"You are on Oban most likely to see the Avatar, well our friend used to race with the Avatar before they won the race and whatever you want for the Avatar she will be able to get for." Lainga explained._  
_The two Inna's face's had expressions of shock on them, finally the one with wings spoke._  
_"Are you trying to tell us that the girl from the Earth team who beat us in the race is in trouble?" _  
_Spirit nodded nervously._  
_"Why should we help?" She laughed._  
_"Skun!" The other Inna scolded before whispering something to her._  
_The other Inna's expression changed and the smile reappeared on both their faces. _  
_"Ok we accept," The Inna with the pistol told them as she holstered it._  
_"Stay here," The one called Skun told them. "We'll be back in a sec."_

_Eva_

"He's getting worse," Eva told Spirit as she felt Dekka's head, it was burning.  
"We can't do anything to help him Eva except getting him to the Avatar," Spirit's told her.  
"Are you guys wanting to get going or are we gonna sit around all day?" Ning shouted at them.  
"Just hold on ok Dekka's really hurt." Eva shouted at her.  
"Let me take a look at him," Skun told her.  
"No you're the last person I'd trust around him," Eva told as she shielded Dekka from her.  
"Hey missy what's the problem?" Skun asked clearly annoyed.  
"What's the problem?" Eva exploded.  
"First off you tore a hole in my ship and tried to kill me and Jordan and then you fired missiles at us so sorry if I don't trust you around my brother." She shouted.  
"Woah calm down if I'd killed you we would've been disqualified from the race and that wasn't our plan, secondly he's your brother?" Skun asked confused.  
"Well step brother technically." Eva blushed.

There was an awkward silence while Skun put two and two together.  
"No way," She said as a sly smile split her face.  
"Really?" She asked.  
Eva stayed silent her cheeks turning the colour of a tomato.  
Skun started laughing.  
"What's so funny Skun?" Ning asked.  
"Remember the Prince?" Skun asked.  
"Ok yeah the little cutie how could I forget him," Ning replied as a smile split her face too.  
"I think that the Prince and Mrs Eva here have gotten married," Skun told her.  
"Awwww that's so cute," Ning smiled as she crouched next to Eva.  
"Congratulations sweetie."  
"Can we please get going," Eva asked.  
The poor girl was so embarrassed by the reaction of the two Inna warriors.  
"Yeah as soon I'm allowed to carry your friend." Skun told her.  
"...fine," Eva told her.  
"Ok let's get going."  
"Who's helping me?" Eva asked.  
"I'll be carrying you," Ning winked at Eva.  
"Oh god," Eva muttered.

So how's the leg?" Ning asked her.  
"Better." Eva replied quickly.  
"Hey Eva right? I know we never really got along in the race but you have to realise that friendship wasn't possible in that race...there could only be one winner."  
"Then why did you and Skun still race?" Eva asked.

Ning didn't answer for a while and Eva thought she had offended her, when she replied. "Our home planet Inna was destroyed by the Crogs...me and Skun wanted the ultimate prize to reunite our people who are scattered across the galaxy...we raced because even though only one of us can be Avatar we had to do it." Eva was surprised to hear this.  
"...I'm sorry Ning I had no idea."  
"For years me and Skun made a living by doing mercenary work...we knew that if we didn't reunite our kind eventually all that made us people would be lost...that is why we've returned to Oban to ask the Avatar." Eva got the feeling Ning was close to tears and did something Ning hadn't been expecting, she gave her a hug.  
"Ning I promise you that I'll get Jordan to reunite your people, he'd do it once he knows what you've been through." Eva told her.  
"Eva I am really sorry for what we did to you in the race, I mean I always had a bit of a soft spot for you seeing as you're female but...the race made it impossible to make friends it only could be me and Skun I hope you understand that."  
"I do Ning," Eva told her.  
"You know I've always wanted to know this but how come you're not the Avatar Eva I mean you won the race so why aren't you the Avatar?"

Ning's question brought back a tsunami of memories...memories Eva had tried to forget for thirty years.  
"Before I won the race me and Aikka...well we finally forgot our differences and joined together to beat Kross but when we were racing to the gate...Kross came out of nowhere from behind Aikka and knocked out G'Dar. As Kross flew to the gate I raced After Aikka but he stopped me with his magic and told me to stop Kross, I was so angry at Kross I'd never let him become Avatar...when we were almost at the gate he tried to bring his Trident's blade down on top of the Arrow three and somehow I managed to flip under the blade and over Kross I then drove his ship into the ground where it exploded leaving me to think he was dead...which I now found out he wasn't and...well I won the race we were transported back to our module." Eva paused for a bit. "I tried to go back for Aikka but a yellow light enveloped me and suddenly I was in a room that had a small pyramid in the centre and all the portals to the different modules around it I was confused and scared but then Satis appeared and started talking to me about Avatar stuff but I couldn't listen I started running around the room looking for the portal to my module knowing I had to go back for Aikka, Satis shouted at me to stop but I couldn't...if I'd known what would happen next I might've acted differently but since I didn't become Avatar Oban was unprotected and as Satis' magic disappeared Canaletto an evil being imprisoned by Satis for refusing to give up his place as Avatar broke free and tried to steal the powers again but Satis was able to use his last piece of magic to destroy the pyramid...Canaletto use his magic to throw Satis out of the flying temple...he then used his dark magic to destroy the flying temple and the modules we only just survived and that was only because we found a temple ruin that hadn't been destroyed...everything was gone and it was all my fault I had given up on everything when I heard Aikka's mount I ran up to the ledge and saw G'Dar lay Aikka's unconscious form on it...he was ok and he told me and Jordan about what had happened and that he

to warn us but we thought he had betrayed us for when he screeched two massive creatures came out the walls and attacked us...we couldn't hurt them or anything they were too big and powerful...me and Jordan made a break for the temple and crash landed at the stairs where he tried to hold off one of the creatures while I ran up the last set of stairs but it just ignored him and would've grabbed me if O hadn't transformed into this huge muscly creäture that had jaws for hands..." Eva closed her eyes and shuddered as the memory washed over her.

_"Run for the door I'll hold him off as long as I can!" Jordan yelled at Eva as he fired his gun at the creäture._  
_"Jordan don't do that!" She cried as Jordan kept blasting the creäture._  
_"Go Molly run!" He shouted._  
_Eva hesitated for a second before she turned and started to run up the stairs._  
_"I may not be a prince but I care for you just as much." Jordan said to himself as he turned back to the creäture. To his horror it was ignoring him and was reaching out to grab Eva._  
_"MOLLY WATCH OUT!" He yelled as the creature's hand approached her._  
_Jordan turned back to the creäture and saw that something was happening to O he was growing bigger until O was the same size as the creatures and had arms that looked like killer whales. He saw both creatures turn around as O let loose another sound and sprinted towards the white creäture and grabbed its arms. Jordan used this distraction to run up the stairs after Eva. He heard a thud and turned to see the white creäture being thrown on the ground as O stood above it triumphantly but suddenly a black arm appeared through O's chest and O staggered slightly before turning around and punching the black creäture in the face twice. Jordan started to run back up the stairs when he saw Aikka land on the stairs above him. He saw Eva turn around to go help Aikka so he ran to do the same. Meanwhile O had fought the black creäture when the white one had stabbed him in both his sides. O fell to his knees as the two creatures mercilessly stabbed him over and over with their arms as a bright glow was coming out of his wounds. O looked one last time at the three people he had just sacrificed his life for, he saw them pick up Aikka and run into the temple. Jordan looked back at O and saw his eye close as a very bright light shone out from the wounds in his body. Jordan turned and ran knowing what was coming next. A second later a massive explosion took all three of them off their feet. As they got up they saw that O's absorbing ability had been able to destroy the creatures at the cost of his life. All that was left in the courtyard was a huge smoking crater._

"Eva? Eva?!" A distant voice shouted.  
"No!" Eva shouted as she sat upright. She looked around and saw Ning sitting next to her.  
"Are you ok?" She asked.  
"Yes sorry I just had a...flashback."  
"I was really worried about you, come on." Ning told her as she gave Eva a piggyback.  
"You were shouting when you were unconscious." Ning told as they resumed their walk.  
"Sorry about that I just drifted off...there's so many memories rushing back to me here." Eva apologised.  
"It's fine." Ning replied.  
"Hey I know I'm no fatty but aren't you tired from carrying me all day?" Eva asked.  
"No not really you're quite light." Ning told her.  
"Geez you're really strong."  
"Yeah that's just one of the many qualities I have." Ning laughed.  
"I've wondered can you do that claw thing that Skun does?"  
"Oh well I can but I prefer using a laser pistol much easier." Ning explained.  
"Oh ok then."

Eva looked at the sky.  
"How long have we been travelling?" She asked Ning.  
"About five hours."  
"Woah! Oh god Lainga'll be starving can we have a short break?" Eva asked.  
"Yea sure." Ning replied as she set Eva carefully down against a semicircular stone.  
"Thanks for the lift." Eva told her.  
"Thanks for being understanding." Ning replied.  
"We stopping?" Skun asked.  
"Yes just for a little for Lainga."  
"I'm hungry," Lainga moaned.  
"Don't worry Lainga we're having lunch now." Eva told her.  
"Yay!" She yelled and ran over to Eva.  
"How was your ride?" She asked.  
"It was really good," Eva replied,  
"How was yours?"  
"Ok" Lainga replied before her gaze was drawn to the stone Eva was leaning against.  
"Woah it's a ship!" Lainga cried.  
"What?" Eva asked confused.  
"It's a ship!" She repeated jumping up and down in excitement.  
Eva turned around and looked at the stone and ran her hand over it. Dust fell off and a greyish blue colour peered through.  
"No way!" Eva shouted as she rubbed more dust off.  
"Lainga, Spirit come help me clear this" Eva shouted as the Nourasian girl amd the Phils helped wipe the dust off and more greyish blue appeared.  
"What's the commotion about?" Skun asked as she turned around to see what the pair were doing.  
"Ning Skun does this look familiar to you?" Eva asked.  
"I dunno," Skun replied as she crossed her arms.  
"It can't be!" Ning shouted.  
"What?!" Skun asked annoyed.  
Eva smiled, "Its our old friend Ondai's ship."

**So there may be another addition to the party on their way to see the Avatar. Stay tuned for next chapter to see if Aikka and crew escape from the Crog base.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for ages I've been busy with other things. Anyway back to the story we're picking up a where we left Aikka, Rush and Canaan as they were escaping the Crog base will they make it? Read to find out. As always enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Bad News

_Aikka_

They were so close to the crates. For a moment Aikka thought they would make it but the thought was short-lived as they heard a Crog's voice shouting.

"There they are!"

Aikka swore. "We've been spotted!" He shouted at the others.

"Keep running!" Canaan told them. "If we can make it to the crates we're safe."

Aikka nodded.

"I don't think I can make it." Rush moaned as he clutched his injured chest.

"I'm not leaving you Rush!" Aikka told him as he grabbed Rush's arm.

"Almost...there..." Aikka thought to himself.

Up ahead he saw that Canaan had reached the crates.

"Quickly prince!" He called.

Aikka gritted his teeth and ran. His body screamed at him to stop but he kept going. Canaan reached out with his hand to grab the prince.

"So close..." Aikka thought as he reached out.

"Watch out!" Rush yelled as he tackled Aikka just as a beam of light passed over his head. Aikka heard Canaan cry out as the beam hit his shoulder sending him spinning before he fell to the ground.

"Canaan!" Aikka called as he watched the old Nourasian hit he ground and not move.

"Come on!" Rush ordered he picked Aikka up. "We have to keep going."

They took cover behind a couple of barrels as more beams of light flew through the air.

"We won't be able to get to the crates in time." Aikka shouted over the sound of lasers whizzing through the air.

Rush stayed silent for a while before he made his desicion.

"You go prince...I can buy you enough time to make it to the crates. You need to get Canaan and get out of here."

Aikka was speechless.

"I-I-I...no I'm not leaving you behind Rush. If they caught you again then...the-they'd kill you." He stuttered.

Rush put his hand on Aikka's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Aikka you must go...you have a life ahead of you...Eva needs you, Nourasia needs you...I'm no longer required...my time is long overdue."

Aikka shook his head stubbornly.

"I can-" Aikka began but stopped as Rush picked him up and using all his remaining strength threw him over the last few metres where he landed behind one of the crates.

"Don't deny me this prince." Rush shouted to him before he yelled.

"FOR BYRUS!" And charged at the approaching Crogs.

Aikka wasted precious seconds watching Rush run at the Crogs before he came to his senses and ran to Canaan. The top of his shoulder had been blown off by the laser beam and was spurting blood. Aikka quickly muttered an ancient Nourasian spell and put his hand on the wound stopping the bleeding. He put the Nourasian's arm over his shoulder and started to limp back to the crates.

"What's so safe about these crates?" Aikka asked himself before something caught his eye. A Crog was running at him! Aikka quickly drew his blade in his injured hand and prepared to fight but the Crog just leaped over him and ran to the skirmish in the courtyard. Aikka heard a piercing scream as Rush was hit in the leg and went down. There was a brief noise of gunfire followed by the splash of something liquid hitting the ground. Aikka turned around and saw the Crog that had leaped over him pulling his blade put of one of the Crog's chest. Aikka gasped at the bodies lying around the Crog. The Crog turned and put a hand out to Rush who hesitated before slapping it away.

"What are you doing here?!."Rush demanded.

Aikka realised that this must be one of the Crogs on their side.

"Saving your skin Byrasian." The Crog replied coldly, there was something about his voice that Aikka found familliar.

"I didn't need your help!" Rush shouted.

"That's definitely how it looked." The Crog replied before turning and walking back to Aikka. He paused as he reached the prince and turned to look at him. Aikka had a horrible feeling that he knew who this was.

"C-c-colonel Toros?" He asked cautiously.

The Crogs eyes narrowed.

"Almost Nourasian." He spat. "I'm his brother Kratos." He stepped closer. "And you're the weakling who defied the Crogs in the race aren't you?"

"Yes I am." Aikka tried to sound threatening but his strength was failing and his vision was going blurry.

"Hmm you're either very brave prince or very stupid. You're lucky my brother was one of the softer Crogs." Kratos told him. "If it had been General Kross instead, I can assure you that you wouldn't be here now."

Aikka nodded slowly.

"Leave the boy alone Kratos he's had enough for one day." Rush shouted at the Crog as he walked over with his pick axe.

Kratos growled. "For now." Was all Aikka heard before his strength failed him and his vision went black.

Aikka groaned as he opened his eyes. A Nourasian was standing over him.

"My prince thank the gods you're alright!" The knight exclaimed.

"Whe-wher-where's Ca-Canaan?" Aikka struggled to talk.

The knights expression became more serious as he answered.

"He lost a lot of blood and...well by the time they got you back here his left arm was dead. They cut it off to stop the infection spreading to his heart but he's alive." He told him.

Aikka eyes widened in horror at the thought of his friend losing his arm on his account.

"Can I get you anything?" The knight asked.

"Can I get some water." Aikka told him.

"Right away." He replied and ran off. Aikka was happy to be left alone for a bit to gather his own thoughts. It was a bit dark but the memories of what had happened in the past week suddenly flowed back to him.

"EVA!" He yelled as he sat up causing a pain in his chest.

A Byrasian women ran over to the bed and tried to get the prince to lie back down.

"I need to contact m-my...father." Aikka told the nurse.

The nurse let go of his arm at this as a sad expression appeared on her face.

"What!?" Aikka demanded.

"I think you need to talk with someone." The nurse told him as she started to edge away.

"Stay here I'll be right back." She told Aikka unnecessarily. Aikka waited for a few minutes before the nurse reappeared with Kratos. Everyone in the room stopped to stare at the Crog walking in the room and someone even shouted "Crog scum!" But Kratos ignored them all and continued walking to Aikka. When he arrived his eyes widened a little. At the hard expression Aikka had on his face.

"Why can't I contact my home?!" He shouted at the Crog.

"Aikka when you were captured Kross took a fleet of ships and attacked Nourasia...we haven't heard from anyone there since." Kratos told him. Aikka's eyes widened in horror as he tried to argue with the Crog and say that he was lying but no sound came out. Defeated he closed his mouth and stared at the bed he was sitting on.

"Was Eva on Nourasia when...they attacked?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry prince..."

Aikka was suddenly overcome with anger.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN TO SEE IF THERE'S STILL ALIVE?!" He shouted at Kratos who was taken aback by the sudden outburst.

"Prince..." He started.

"Get out of my way!" Aikka ordered as he jumped off the bed and shoved past Kratos.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kratos shouted after the prince.

"To find my wife." Aikka replied as he walked out the building and started running against his Paine bodies will to the Nourasian barracks. When Kratos arrived at the barracks he saw Aikka throwing a glowing ball at the ground creating a portal.

"Prince wait!" He called. "You can't go on your own."

"Try and stop me."

Kratos paused at the Nourasian's determination. Being a Crog he had never experienced a feeling of love and couldn't understand why Aikka was doing this. He did know however that he wouldn't be able to stop the prince.

"I know that there's no point in that." Kratos replied as he picked up a sword and threw it to Aikka as he walked up to him and stood next to him by the portal. Aikka looked at him confused.

"So I might aswell help you." He told him. Aikka nodded as he held the sword in a fighting postion ready for whatever was on the other side of the portal. Kratos drew his two swords and held them one in each hand ready to strike as they glowed with a yellowy colour. As one they leaped into the black void of the portal just before it closed behind them.

**So there we have it another chapter done and another added to the to do list. I'm sorry that these chapters aren't very long but as much as I try I can't seem to find much to put in them. Anyway stay tuned for chapter 15 and please review so I can see what you guys think of this.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys I am back! Ive decided that I'm going to post a new chapter every Sunday that's my deadline and its going to rotate between this story and my other one so every two weeks I'll be posting or maybe even earlier. Anyway enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Rebooting

_Eva_

_"It's almost like the Great Race of Oban all over again."_ Eva thought to herself as she examined her broken leg._ "I wish Aikka were here, he'd know what to do." _Her eyes started to water as she remembered what Laos had told her. "I hope you're okay Aikka." She whispered.

"Hey princess!" Skun shouted at her. "Why are we doing this anyway?"

Eva sighed. "We can't just leave Ondai here Skun he's been here for over thirty years...he doesn't deserve it."

"If I remember correctly he tried to eliminate your little prince in the last race." Skun countered. This angered Eva. "Okay you know what Skun you may not have a heart but I do okay we can't leave Ondai here it's not fair...in the great race none of us could afford to be friends but that doesn't mean we can't get along now!" She shouted at the Inna who was taken aback by the sudden outbreak.

"Fine whatever I'll get your precious robot out." She mumbled as she grew her nails and ripped out a chunk of Ondai's ship and disappeared inside. As Eva laid back and closed her eyes she felt something cold touch her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Spirit's voice asked her as Eva reopened her eyes to see the Phils standing over her.

"I'm fine Spirit just...frustrated." Eva told him. "The Great race of Oban was so messed up...everyone was constantly at each others throats...I just wish that we could put that all behind us now..." She felt tears appearing at her eyes and she struggled to contain them.

"It's ok." Spirit comforted her.

"Anyway how's Dekka?" Eva asked trying to change the subject.

"He's getting worse I'm starting to fear he won't make it." Spirit told her.

"Does Lainga know?"

Spirit shook his head. "She never leaves his side, she's always talking to him like he's back to normal I don't think she realises what's happening this isn't something a child should have to go through."

"I know." Eva replied as she looked in the direction of the twins and surely enough there was Lainga holding Dekka's hand and talking to him like he was perfectly ok.

"I-I don't think I can do this Spirit...it's just too much...what if Aikka's being tortured or...he's d-"

"Don't think like that Eva." Spirit told her. "If you think like that its going to make it worse."

"I can't help it...Queen Nori told me he'd been captured and..." Eva buried her face in her hands as the tears came flooding out.

"Eva?" Ning asked as she jogged over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Eva told her as she looked up. Her face was covered in tears from her crying. "Why did this happen? Why couldn't everything just turn okay after the race? Why instead did I lose both my fathers and-and..." Eva buried her face in her hands as she started crying again.

"Hey princess!" Skun shouted as she stepped through the hole in Ondai's ship carrying the robot. "I got-" she paused when she saw Eva crying. "What's wrong?" She asked Ning as she walked over and watched Spirit try to calm her.

"She's just going through a hard time right now Skun..." Ning told her sister before noticing the robot in her arms. "Well this might cheer her up."

"Doubt it." Skun muttered before clearing her throat. "Um Eva I got Ondai but he seems to have shut down." She told the sobbing girl. Eva looked up and saw Ondai as Skun laid him on the ground.

"What should we do?" She asked Ning.

"I don't know...I think we could reactivate him if we had some sort of power source." She suggested.

"Do we have one?" Eva asked.

"Hold on I may have something." Skun told them as she turned and opened one of the rucksacks and started rummaging through its contents.

"Ah ha!" She yelled after a while as she pulled something out of her bag. "Got it!"

"What is it?" Eva asked as she looked at the small device in Skun's hand.

"Oh you know just a basic power booster." She told Eva as she opened a panel in Ondai's chest and began fiddling with the various devices inside. After a few minutes she inserted the power booster and pressed a button. Eva held her breath as nothing happened. She sighed. "Well at least we tried." She whispered.

"What should we do with his body?" Skun asked.

"Take it with us." Ning told them. "Maybe there's something we can do when we get off Oban." Eva took another look at Ondai. "Let me have a look at him." She tried to stand up but her broken leg screamed as she tried to put weight on it. She turned to Spirit.

"Could you give me a hand?" She asked him. Spirit reached out his hand and pulled Eva up making sure that she balanced on her right leg. She hopped over to Ondai and looked inside at all the wires inside his chest.

"Hmm." She wondered as she examined all the circuits. "I've got it!" She cried as she realised what was wrong. She pulled out a few plugs and inserted them in different places, then she turned the power generator back on and held her breath. The circuits glowed green as a humming noise came from inside the robot. Ondai's head looked up as the orange mouth appeared along with his three eyes as they blinked.

"Rebooting system please standby." He droned. "Retrieving memories before system failure."

After a while his eyes blinked and he looked around before his eyes settled on the group before him.

"What happened here?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not uploading life has been very busy lately. enjoy.**

Chapter 16: History is Repeated

Aikka couldn't believe his eyes. It was a wasteland. Sure he's expected some damage but not like this.

"It's just like the first time." He muttered to himself as he made his way to the palace.

"Prince wait!" Kratos called as he grave the prince and pulled him behind a ruined building.

"What!" Aikka shouted as he squirmed in the Crog's grasp.

"We can't just run in we have to make sure it's safe for all we know it could be a trap." He told the prince as he set him down. Aikka nodded. "Follow me." He told the Crog as he took off in a different direction. Aikka led him to a small building on a hill overlooking the ruined city.

"It'll be easier to observe from here." He told Kratos.

"I'll take a look." Kratos replied as he took a pair of high tech binoculars from his belt. "Hmm there's plenty of Nourasians in there." He said as he did a thermal scan of the building. "But just to make sure I'll do an X-ray scan." The ends of the binoculars glowed blue as Kratos looked over the palace again.

"Nothing..." He told Aikka as he stood up. "They're gone..."

"What?! You mean they just left?" Aikka thought for a moment. "Oh no..." He ran towards the building despite Kratos' shouts. He burst through the front doors and ran to the throne room which was packed with terrified Nourasians. Aikka saw his mother trying to came people down but it wasn't working. Aikka started pushing people out the way attempting to reach her. He ignored their protests as he pushed them out the way.

"Mother!" He cried as he made it through the crowd. The queen turned to see who had shouted at her, she nearly collapsed when she saw Aikka. "Aikka!" She cried as she made her way over to him.

"What happened?" Aikka asked her. "Where's Eva?"

"The Crogs attacked one of them got Dekka...Eva had convinced Laos to let her go to Oban and there was an explosion from further in the palace...and after a few minutes there was another explosion...a much bigger explosion..."

"Is Eva okay?" Aikka almost screamed at his mother.

"I'm sure she got to Oban but Aikka...that second explosion was one caused by a Nourasian...a last resort explosion..." Nori told him trying to keep her emotions in check. Aikka stayed silent hoping what she was saying wasn't true.

"...Nobodies seen Laos since..." She told him quietly.

Aikka bowed his head. "Where did the Crogs go?"

"They left as soon as they heard the second explosion...I think that they were trying to get Eva Aikka it's the only explanation."

"Are there any portals left?" Aikka asked suddenly.

"Wha-? I don't know Aikka but we heard you were captured are you ok-" her voice trailed off when she saw Aikka's bandaged hand and covered her mouth. "Oh god no are you okay Aikka?" She asked.

"I'm fine mother but I must go Eva's in trouble, did she go alone?"

"No she had the Phils...Spirit I think it was with her and the twins."

"Why the twins?!"

"Dekka's dying Aikka there was nothing I could do and Lainga wouldn't leave him...you know what they're like..."

"I must go." Aikka told her and ran off but paused as he remembered Kratos. "A Crog will be coming here soon he is an...ally who helped me escape capture on Byrus, if you see him tell him to take a portal to Oban or to Byrus."

"Okay but where are you going?" Queen Nori asked trying not to crumble under the pressure she was under.

"Oban...to find my wife." Aikka told her as he turned and sprinted out the room.

**Okay sorry it's short but I'm finding it hard to find time to write, especially since I have to start working full hours at my job now so hopefully see you in two weeks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay well this may cause a few of you to get annoyed as this is the final chapter! Now before you start throwing books at me *dodges book thrown by angry reader* Hey! Anyway as I was saying this is NOT the end I've decided to make this into a trillogy instead of one story anyway enjoy this chapter it's not very long I apologise but read the AN after to find out what's going to happen next.**

Chapter 17: Journeys End

Eva and the Innas had been updating Ondai on what had happened in the last thirty years while he'd been disabled. When they finished Ondai stayed silent for a while.

"We'll leave you to take all this in." Eva told the robot and motioned for the Inna sisters to come closer.

"What should we do now?" Ning asked.

"Just leave him for a while to let him get used to the fact he's been out for thirty years." Eva told them. "We should focus on moving we still have a hike to the temple."

"We'll check the supplies." Skun told her.

"Okay I'll go check on the twins." Eva replied as they all turned to do their tasks.

"How're they doing?" Eva asked Spirit as she looked at the two young Nourasians.

Lainga was asleep with her head resting on Dekka's shoulder, Dekka was still unconscious and Eva feared that if they didn't get him to Jordan soon he'd die.

"Laingas fell asleep a few hours ago and Dekka...well he's still the same..." Spirit informed her.

"We're going to be moving out soon so start packing up." Eva told the Phils go nodded. Eva turned and limped back over to Ondai, using the makeshift crutch Ning had made for her, who was on his feet, well metal legs, and was looking around taking in the ruins of the city that they had raced in at the final of the Great race of Oban.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah...I'm fine just taking a while to process what you told me." He replied.

"Yeah it's a lot to take in but since the race is over we can get along now so I hope we can be friends Ondai you seem like a nice...character." Eva told him as she walked away.

After four hours of walking they finally exited the city of ruins. In the distance Eva could see the walls that ran round the path that would lead them to the temple of the heart.

"We're nearly there." She told the group behind her.

"Thank god I'm sick of carrying this deadweight around." Skun moaned as she laid Dekka down.

"Stop complaining Skun it's not his fault." Ning told her sternly.

"Ha! I doubt you'd be saying anything different if it was you carrying him." She pointed out. Ning stayed silent. "Thought so." Skun said triumphantly.

"Come on guys stop fighting we're nearly there." Eva told them as she started walking, heavily leaning on her crutch, towards the path that would lead them to Jordan.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Lainga asked Spirit for the hundredth time that day.

"We're nearly there Lainga don't worry." Spirit told her as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay then."

Meanwhile at the front of the group Eva was breathing heavily.

"Eva is something wrong?" Ondai's robotic voice asked her.

Eva clutched her stomach.

"Ugh I don't feel too good I need to rest for a bit." She told him.

"Of course...do you want me to take a scan of you to see what it is that's causing you pain?" He asked her.

Um...sure if it helps." She replied wincing slightly.

"Very well." He turned to the rest of the group. "We're having a quick stop for Eva to rest for a bit."

Skun groaned. "We're nearly there and we never get to stop when I'm tired!" She moaned. It took a while for her to realise that Ondai wasn't paying attention so she just humphed and sat down against one of the massive walls. She felt a shadow pass over her and looked up to see Ning looking at her with concern. "Skun, Spirit says we should keep moving...that it's not safe here but Ondai won't listen and Eva seems to be in a great deal of pain."

"What's wrong I don't see anything bad?" Skun asked.

"I don't know but you know that Phils can sense things that we can't and he's insistent we leave now!" Ning told her.

"Fine I'll talk to the tin man." Skun told her as she got to her feet and walked over to where Ondai was still scanning Eva for the source of her pain.

"Ond-" she started but stopped as Ondai froze in place and let out a gasp.

"Oh my." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Skun asked as she walked over to him.

"It's...Eva...she's..." He started.

"GUYS WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Ning shouted suddenly as a loud noise filled the air.

"What's wrong?!" Skun yelled.

"No time get Eva NOW!" Ning yelled as she stooped to pick up Dekka. Skun knowing that something was wrong turned and picked up Eva who let out a cry of pain as she accidentally hit her broken leg. "Sorry!" Skun apologised. "But we need to move now!" She told Eva as Spirit rushed past carrying Lainga.

"Come on!" Ning yelled at Ondai as she ran past.

Soon the four were sprinting down the path as the rumbling noise got louder as it got closer.

"It's getting closer!" Ning shouted as she looked back.

Suddenly Spirit stopped and set Lainga down.

"What are you doing?" Ning yelled as he started to unbutton his coat. "Now is not the time to strip!"

"He's transforming into his star racing form!" Eva shouted as she realised what he was doing. "Get on his back!"

Ning looked at Spirit and saw that he had turned into his bird form. Shaking her head she ran over to him and jumped on before turning and helping Lainga on.

"Hurry!" She shouted to Ondai and Skun as they ran to her. Suddenly a crack appeared in the ground in front of them.

"Jump!" Ning shouted but it was too late.

The crack widened and pieces of the path started to crumble and fall into the growing abyss leaving Spirit no choice but to take off. Ondai and Skun, who was still carrying Eva, backed away from the abyss as the path started to slowly crumble in front of them. Spirit raced towards them but was stopped as the wall behind started to crumble and forced him to fly out of the canyon to avoid the falling rocks. He quickly set Ning and the twins on the ground a fair distance from the canyon before he raced back to try and get back to the others...but it was too late, just as he was about to reach them when the ground below them gave way and with a scream they fell into the abyss. Determined to save them Spirit dove after them but was stopped by the amount of rocks that were falling into the abyss. He could only watch helpless as Eva, Skun and Ondai fell further into the abyss until they disappeared from his view. Slowly he turned and flew back to Ning and the twins. When Ning saw that he was alone she ran over to him.

"Where's Skun and the others?!" She yelled at him as he morphed back into his normal form. She saw a single tear appear next to his eye and slowly slide down his face. Slowly he raised his hand to her head and showed her what happened. Once he finished Ning fell to her knees and covered her eyes as she started crying. Lainga realising what had happened walked over to the Inna warrior and gave her a hug as she too started to cry. Spirit turned away from the pair and started into the sky thinking about what he hadn't told them...what he had been about to tell Eva...the cause of her illness was that she was...

**She was...well I'm not about to tell you now am I hehehe! Anyway I will be continuing this story but it will be split into three stories now instead of one, each one will be focussing on something slighly different. So the next story won't be focussing on the war in Byrus but don't worry Rush isn't gone yet I still have plans for him as well as some other characters from the series that may be making an appearance. Next story will focus mainly on Aikka and Eva. I will be starting another fan fic soon not Oban Star Racers but I promise I won't abandon this story I like it too much! It will probably be a few months before I release the sequel so stay awesome all of you who have been with me from the start and have stayed with me till now and also thanks to those who are Following and Faving this aswell and of course to all the reviewers who have helped me write this story. Also to theScoundrelCookie who has been a massive help to me and is the one who helped me continue to write this so take a bow! The War for Byrus wouldn't have been as successful without your help. Stay awesome all of you and as something to do while I'm away review on what you think is wrong with Eva. **

**See you all in the sequel! ;)**


End file.
